


Kitchen Drama

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kevin's Alive, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Kevin can’t cook so Alex and Claire try to teach him how not to burn the whole kitchen. But, who knows what’s going to happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Pure cuteness and fluff, guys! I really hope you’re going to like it, ‘cause I had a lot of fun writing this one! (There’s not even a single swear word, this is so pure, oh my.)

It was a perfect match indeed.

Two huntresses; one who served the angel once, the other one who used to serve vampires; and a hunter; a prophet who was supposed to serve God and his angels.

Well, it might have been a little complicated at first, but it worked out for sure. All of them had been lonely and misunderstood, and that had brought them together.

Kevin had enough of deciphering Enochian texts that Castiel couldn’t read; he had thought his mind would explode if he would have had to look at those pages for a few minutes longer. 

The Winchesters, noticing his struggle, had ordered him to take a few days off. There hadn’t been anything urgent happening; they hadn’t been dealing with much crap lately. With that being said, all of them, along with Castiel, had decided to visit Jody and introduce Kevin to Alex and Claire. 

The rest had been history.

No one had even realized they were interested in each other until Kevin accidentally mentioned that he had been going on dates with Alex and Claire. The Winchesters had always been curious and it had been the case that time as well. They hadn’t stopped until they had gotten out of Kevin that he, Alex, and Claire were in a relationship, a long-distance one to complicate it even more.

Sam and Dean treated Kevin like their little brother, someone might’ve even said like their own son, and they couldn’t be happier that he’d found someone who understood the life. 

Since that day, Alex and Claire became frequent guests in the Bunker, since what was between those three stopped being a secret. They would often stay for a bit longer if they didn’t have school. As much as the girls whined and begged, Jody didn’t let them drop out and start hunting, and they had to survive through high school at least. Then, it was all up to them what they wanted to do.

Summer came soon, however, and they both moved to the Bunker for those few months, deciding to spend more time with Kevin and even help with the research if the Winchesters needed them to. 

But, most importantly, they wanted to simply be together and forget about the monsters, at least for some time. Kevin, Claire and Alex would watch movies together, walk around the woods, go to the cinema to the town nearby. It was all like in a normal relationship; the only thing that might’ve been considered not normal by some, but was totally fine to them, were their lives, and the fact that it took three of them to form their relationship.

Soon, Kevin found out that Alex didn’t like getting up early when Claire liked to get up as soon as possible, nightmares plaguing her more often than not. He would go outside with her in that case and watch the sunrise, as they waited for Alex to get out of bed. Warm oranges, reds and yellows were displayed on the sky, the view breathtaking every time they saw it, but nothing was as beautiful as the girl sitting on the bench right next to him.

After that, they would go to the kitchen and try to make something to eat and it turned obvious pretty quick that the only person who knew how to cook was Claire. Being on her own for quite a bit of time, she had had no other choice than to learn how to take care of herself, as opposite to Kevin and Alex who had usually relied on others.

Alex learned how to cook pretty quick; she was a fast learner and she seemed to be enjoying it. It was different with Kevin, though.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t try to help Claire. Of course he did, but it usually ended in a disaster. Kevin was the type of person that would burn water while trying to cook rice, but he was determined to learn to get better at it.

“What now?” He wondered, knife in his hands, the chicken breast laying on the cutting board.

Claire smiled, stirring the pasta cooking in the pot. “Chop it into pieces and try not to stab yourself with that thing.”

Kevin only rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, you did stab yourself accidentally one time, she’s right.”

“Yeah. When you were simply holding the knife, without moving it in any direction. So be careful now.” Claire sing-songed, leaning on the countertop next to Alex.

“It was only one time. And shouldn’t you be watching pasta or doing something else?” he retorted, focusing on cutting the meat into even pieces, surprised with how easy it was going so far. 

Who would’ve thought it wouldn’t be that bad at all? Maybe good teachers were all he needed.

Alex took another cutting board out of the drawer and set it opposite to Kevin’s, dumping some vegetables on it. She started with cutting tomatoes, loud _chopchopchop_ echoing in the kitchen, silent except for that sound. It felt normal, domestic even, as they were preparing such a simple thing as dinner for all of them and the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean had called them a few hours earlier to let them know that they’d be home soon. From Dean’s voice it had seemed like the hunt went quite well, so a family dinner was all they needed.

“Okay, now frying.” Kevin muttered under his breath, taking the pan out of the drawer and setting it on the stove.

Claire moved to the side, lowering the heat under the pot a bit, so the pasta wouldn’t be ready before the rest of the meal. “Need some help?” She leaned into Kevin’s side, her head resting on his shoulder, her hands wrapping around his waist.

He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head a bit. “No, I’m good. Seems like your lessons are working.”

“Told you they would. We’re the best,” Claire said with confidence.

“I know you are. I wouldn’t chose you both if you weren’t.” He teased, lighting the gas burner under the pot, the heat turning on immediately. Kevin couldn’t help but squeak when Alex swatted him with a spatula. 

“Oh, that’s not how it happened at all. We chose you first,” she said, poking him in the shoulder with a finger.

Pouring olive oil onto the surface of the pan, he let out, “Not true. You didn’t even want to talk to me at first.”

Claire blushed when Kevin turned his head to look at her. “Well, that wasn’t the case. We were intimidated to talk to you, to be honest.”

“Intimidated? No way!” He chuckled, smiling widely at his girls.

“Yes way. All we knew about you was the fact you were a prophet and you have to admit it’s rather mysterious. I didn’t expect to see a normal guy, especially such a cute one.” Alex explained, munching on some red pepper, and Kevin couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

The pan heated up already and he reached for the pieces of the chicken breast, slowly setting them onto the pan, the oil crackling a bit. “How am I mysterious? I’m just a nerd.”

Claire let go off Kevin’s waist and walked to Alex, snatching a piece of pepper from her fingers. “Just a nerd my ass. Name one nerd that translated all the tablets and reads Enochian like English, I dare you.” She popped the pepper into her mouth, pointing at him afterward.

Kevin raised his hands, laughing, “Okay, fine. I’m a pretty weird nerd, whatever.”

“Not weird. An unique nerd.” Alex corrected, pouring tomato paste and the vegetables onto the pan, them mixing all the ingredients.

“Exactly!” Claire let out, scrambling onto the countertop. “Besides, it’s sexy when you talk in Enochian.” She blurted out, making Kevin blush.

Before Kevin had a chance to say anything, the Winchesters entered the kitchen, taking in the space covered with countless ingredients. Then, their gaze fell onto the trio, all of them smiling innocently.

“How was the hunt?” Alex walked closer to both the Winchesters and hugged them, then Claire did the same.

Sam sat on the countertop afterward, running a hand through his hair. “Good, but the bed in the motel was terrible.”

“God, don’t remind me.” Dean groaned, stretching out, his joints cracking loudly. “I had to sleep on the couch, ‘cause they didn’t have two rooms available.”

Sam let out a chuckle. “It’s not my fault you lost in rock, paper, and scissors again.”

“You’re still using that to decide who takes what?” Claire asked in disbelief. “Old me, you’ll never change.”

Dean raised his finger at her, “It’s better than arguing, you child.” She rolled her eyes at that; her and Dean always bickered and made fun of each other, it was a never ending cycle. Sam, on the other hand, got along a bit better with Alex. She would help him organize the books in the library or catalog the weapons in the armory; she was as similar to him as Claire was to Dean. Funny how things turned out.

Dean walked over to the stove and took a look at the pan. “You’re cooking, Kevin?”

“We’re all cooking, so don’t worry.” He responded hesitantly, mixing the meat.

“Have fun, but don’t blow up the kitchen.” Sam shot them a smile and grabbed a pepper from the plate, spinning it in his hand. 

Kevin shrugged. “I can’t promise you that, you know how great of a cook I am.”

Both Sam and Dean chuckled, and Kevin blushed, remembering the last time he had tried cooking for the Winchesters as they had been on a hunt. It hadn’t ended well, to say at least.

“Okay, nevermind. We just want this place to be here when we wake up, got it?” Dean raised his eyebrows at them, a serious expression on his face.

“Got it.” They all answered and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Sam got up from the countertop, ruffling Kevin’s hair as he passed him, and got out of the kitchen, his steps echoing in the Bunker’s hallway.

Dean followed suit, stopping right before he went out of the room. “And, you know. If it all works out, I wouldn’t mind giving this pasta a try.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin responded, and Dean winked at him, this time leaving the kitchen for good.

After that, they got back to cooking, and it didn’t take long before everything was ready. The girls took care of the pasta, emptying it into the strainer, shaking out the excess water, then putting pasta on five deep plates. In the meantime, Kevin stirred the sauce one last time, then put a generous amount of it on every serving of pasta.

Then, he put the pan away, deciding they should go and wake the Winchesters. They must’ve been hungry, after all.

As Kevin turned around, he managed to trip on the tiled floor, landing straight on his butt. And, if that wasn’t enough of an embarrassment, he knocked the open can of the tomato paste off the counter so that the content spilled all over his jeans and the floor.

When he tried to get up, he slipped again, this time on the slippery sauce, slicing his finger on a piece of sharp metal from the kitchen countertop as he tried to get ahold of something.

Both Alex and Claire bent in half, laughing like mad women, as they observed Kevin trying to get up from the floor. Claire had tears in her eyes, but she couldn’t stop laughing, her perfect teeth on display. Alex put herself back together quite fast and walked to Kevin, extending a hand toward him to help him up.

“That was the last time I’ve tried to cook, I swear,” he let out as he got back to his feet, chuckling at his own clumsiness.

Alex handed him a piece of washcloth and Kevin wrapped it around his bleeding finger. “I think this time it’s been the least catastrophic. It could be worse.” She shrugged, shooting him a smile.

“Yeah, you just need some practice.” Claire suggested, clearing her throat. “Maybe cooking class?”

Kevin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. “Yes, sure. And I’ll end up not only slicing myself, but killing everyone around me. Perfect idea.”

Alex chuckled. “Well, we can still teach you, if you want.”

“Exactly!” Claire seconded, smiling. “Just try to avoid stabbing or slicing us with anything, you know?”

“Besides, we love you, whether you destroy the kitchen every time you cook or not.” Alex winked at him, letting out a laugh.

“Shut up.” Kevin laughed, throwing the washcloth at her and she ducked down, managing to avoid being hit. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Claire exclaimed, grabbing the washcloth from the floor and throwing it at Kevin, her aim perfect. Not that it was a surprise, she’s been excellent at shooting since she got the gun in her hands, and it seemed like that skill transferred to everything.

In no time, the kitchen looked like a battlefield; drawers emptied of washcloths, chairs and the table arranged in a barricade. Kevin hid behind the stool, but it wasn’t much of a cover, and the girls weren’t missing a single shot.

When the Winchesters entered the kitchen later, they didn’t bother trying to figure out what was going on, just burst out laughing as Claire got hit right in the face. 

Besides, how could they control three youngsters anyway? It was an impossible task, to say at least, and as long as nothing bad happened, it was all great.


End file.
